This invention relates to building panels, and more particularly, to a composite building panel.
Composite building panels are used in building structures to form walls, floors, and ceilings because they can be designed to have specific structural and insulation characteristics. The panels are formed from a variety of materials including a core sandwiched between inner and outer skins. The skins are often sheets of metal, wood, fiberglass, and the like, fixed to outer surfaces of the core. The core can be formed from an insulating and/or structural material including concrete, foam, and a combination thereof.
The skins are typically fixed to the core by a chemical bond or by using fasteners. Fixing the skins to the core using fasteners, such as nails, edge brackets, and other connectors, is time consuming. Moreover, the fasteners have a tendency to loosen over time causing portions of the skin to separate from the core. Likewise, chemically bonding the skin to the core has the problem of delaminating. Separation of the skin from a concrete core is especially prevalent. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved composite building material.